There often is a need to provide an electrical short circuit arrangement between components of an electrical system, such as between a pair of mating electrical connectors For example, a shorting circuit arrangement conventionally is provided in a circuit related to an air bag in an automobile or other vehicle
Specifically, air bags are being used extensively to protect passengers of vehicles against the impact of a vehicular crash. The operating circuit for an air bag runs through connecting terminals associated with a gas-generating apparatus to terminals associated with a power source, usually through an impact detector When the impact detector senses a vehicular crash, current flows to the gas-generating apparatus to produce a large amount of gas, thereby inflating the air bag.
Although the air bag must be actuated positively in response to a vehicular crash, it is important that the air bag not be activated accidentally during assembly of the circuitry of the air bag or after assembly, during inspection and/or during maintenance or repair work being conducted on the vehicle in the vicinity of the air bag. Accidental actuation of the air bag may cause serious injury to workers and will incur unnecessary repair expenses. Therefore, it is highly desirable to provide a shorting circuit arrangement to deactivate the operating circuit unless intentionally connected.
Of course, a normally open circuit could be used until the operative connectors of the air bag system are mated. However, simple normally-open circuits create a risk that a magnetic field or an electric field produced around the open terminals could induce a voltage between the open terminals which would cause current to flow to the igniter of the air bag, thus causing the above-mentioned accidental activation.
Heretofore, shorting circuit arrangements have been provided in connector assemblies, such as in air bag systems, by shorting terminals which are opened in response to intentional mating of a pair of connectors. However, such shorting terminals must be manufactured different from the other terminals of the connector, resulting in increased manufacturing and inventory costs. Other shorting circuit arrangements employ plural shorting or shunting circuits which also unnecessary increases the costs of manufacture. The present invention is directed to providing a very simple, cost effective shorting circuit arrangement in such connector systems as in air bag electrical connector systems.